Amarguras
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS][ANTES ERAN 2 FICS SEPARADOS] Un AU escolar. Marceline decide prepararle un chocolate a su amada Bonnie, pero parece no ser algo correspondido. Unos años despues del incidente Marceline se reencuentra con Bonnie, pero esto podría cambiar la vida de ambas como era hasta ese momento
1. Chocolate Amargo

**Chocolate Amargo.**

Era una mañana más en la preparatoria Ward de Ciudad Ooo. Otro Febrero 13 llegaba y las jóvenes pensaban en los chocolates que les regalarían a las personas que les gustaban al día siguiente. Marceline nunca fue la típica chica que le importara este día, pero todo cambio de un año para acá cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Bonnie Bubblegum, su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Marceline era una chica rebelde, tocaba el bajo y la guitarra en su banda 'Las Reinas del grito'. Era popular entre los chicos y chicas ya que era una joven atractiva y que con su personalidad le gustaba a todo el mundo, otros la odiaban por este mismo hecho. Tenía muchos amigos como los hermanos Perro o el profesor Petrikov quien la conocía de toda la vida.

Por su parte Bonnie era amable, estudiosa, siempre seguía las reglas y sacaba buenas notas. Todos los chicos enloquecían por ella ya que era muy bonita, pero claro que también Marceline estaba locamente enamorada de ella, pero sabía que nunca serían correspondidos sus sentimientos.

Ese año Marceline se atrevería a confesarle a Bonnie lo que sentía regalándole un chocolate casero.

"¡Marcy!" Gritaba una voz acercándose a donde se encontraba la joven.

"Hola, Finn y Jake ¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿No deberían estar en clase?"

"Eso no importa, solo que teníamos una duda¿Vas a regalarle algo a Bonnie mañana?" Preguntaba el mayor de los hermanos. Jake era un chico rubio de barba y con varios piercings en su rostro.

"No lo sé, Jake. Bonnie nunca aceptaría lo que siento, ambas somos chicas" Decía Marceline con cierta tristeza al hablar, era una triste realidad que ella siempre supo, por más que la negara.

"Escuche que ella planea regalar un chocolate a alguien de 'Las reinas del grito' y hasta donde se solo habla contigo" Respondía Finn tratando de animar a su amiga.

"¿En serio?" Estaba muy sorprendida la joven de ojos rojos "En ese caso le preparare un chocolate. Uno muy delicioso y que exprese lo que siento"

Marceline fue corriendo a comprar los ingredientes necesarios al salir de la escuela. En cuanto llegó a casa comenzó a preparar el regalo. Al vivir ella sola con su perro, a nadie le molestaría el desorden que pudiera causar. Derretía los ingredientes para tener el chocolate fundido, preparaba el molde, cuando por fin terminó comenzó a escribir su nombre y el de su amiga con más chocolate sobre la figura de corazón, como ella era buena dibujando comenzó a dibujarse a ella misma y a Bonnie de la misma forma. Al terminar imaginaba a su princesa aceptando y probando el chocolate con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo que Marceline sonriera y se sonrojara, no podía esperar porque fuera San Valentín.

A la mañana siguiente Marceline se arregló su uniforme de la escuela de una forma decente, quería verse bien para su princesa, tomó el regalo y salió corriendo a la escuela. En el camino se detenía en la florería y para comprar la rosa más hermosa de todas, ese día ella y su amor estarían juntas por siempre. En cuanto llegó a la escuela fue a buscar a Bonnie, por fin la vio de pie hablando con alguien, Marceline se acercaba con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al notar que Bonnie sostenía un chocolate en su mano, Abadeer se escondió tras los casilleros para que no la vieran. Frente a Bonnie se encontraba Guy, el tecladista de 'Las Reinas del grito' y amigo de Marceline.

Bonnie le entregaba el chocolate al joven de cabello castaño y este le daba un mordisco.

"¿Qué tal sabe?" Preguntaba Bubblegum con un sonrojo en su rostro y una hermosa sonrisa.

"Dulce" Le respondía el joven sonriendo a la chica, y entonces ambos se dieron un beso en los labios.

Marceline se alejó con tristeza en su rostro y lagrimas en sus ojos, sin rumbo caminaba por la escuela hasta llegar al techo, en cuanto arribaba al lugar, se sentaba en el piso y comenzaba a morder el chocolate, mientras recordaba lo que Bonnie le había preguntado a Guy hace unos instantes.

"Amargo" Hablaba la joven entre lágrimas, mientras con su pie comenzaba a destruir la rosa y arrojaba el chocolate al piso para comenzar a gritar.

Al día siguiente Marceline caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos con Finn y Jake quienes la miraban con cierta preocupación en sus rostros. Ellos le habían aconsejado decirle a Bonnie lo que sentía, pero ahora todos sabían que ella salía con Guy y eso hizo que sintieran culpa. Durante su caminata chocaron con la nueva pareja que estaba en boca de todos.

"Hola, Marceline" Saludaba Bonnie con una sonrisa.

"Que onda" Saludaba de igual forma el joven de cabello castaño a su amiga y compañera de banda.

Pero Marceline no respondía al instante, hasta que de sus labios salieron las palabras.

"Hola, chicos" Fingiendo una sonrisa les respondía la joven "Ya me entere de lo suyo, ojala sean felices juntos"

Finn y Jake miraban tristes la escena, ellos sabían como para Marceline esto era peor que cualquier otro suceso que le pasara antes, estaba en un nivel similar a la muerte de su madre cuando era niña, pero Bonnie y Guy respondieron con una sonrisa, para después despedirse. Al alejarse Marceline les dijo algo a sus amigos.

"El amor es una mentira, y por eso nunca me volveré a enamorar" Y con esto la joven se alejaba hacia su salón.

Marceline dejó la banda y también se alejó de Bonnie y Guy, no quería sufrir ni saber nada de ellos, y así lo hizo hasta que entro a la Universidad cuando se fue al extranjero y nunca se supo de ella de nuevo. O al menos así fue por un tiempo.


	2. Encuentro Amargo

**Encuentro Amargo**

Una chica de piel rosada, cabellera larga y sedosa, del mismo color, estaba sentada en una cafetería, su edad era de aproximadamente 24 años, y en su dedo se encontraba un anillo de matrimonio.

Un joven de cabello rubio con una playera azul y unos jeans se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba frente a ella.

"Bonnie, hola ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntaba el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, Finn, muy bien, gracias. Hace tanto que no sabía nada de ti"

"Vine a hablar contigo de una noticia de la que me acabo de enterar"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?" Preguntaba Bonnibel con preocupación en su rostro, a lo que su amigo respondió con una sonrisa.

"Marceline volvió a la ciudad" Finn sonaba alegre, la última vez que supo de Marceline fue hace 6 años cuando decidió irse de la ciudad de Ooo para estudiar la universidad en el extranjero, sin avisar a nadie más que a Finn y Jake.

El rostro de Bonnie mostraba sorpresa, la última vez que ella vio a Marcy fue en su graduación, y solo verla, Marceline se había distanciado de ella años atrás, después del incidente del chocolate, claro que Bonnie no sabía que esa era la razón de que se alejaran por tantos años.

"Y no solo eso, me entere que inició su carrera musical como solista después de que salió de 'Las reinas del grito'. Aparte es la nueva presidenta de 'Industrias Nocheosfera' ahora que su padre se ha retirado. Se ve que le fue bien, de hecho te cite no solo para decirte eso. Nos invitó a una fiesta hoy por su regreso. Como estaba muy ocupada me pidió entregarte tu invitación y la de Guy" Finn extendía su brazo para entregarle a su amiga la invitación, que tenía curiosamente dibujado un murciélago en su exterior "Empieza a las 8 pm, y ahí viene descrita la dirección, Marceline quiere vernos a todos" Finn se levantaba y se despedía de su amiga, abandonando la cafetería.

Bonnie veía la invitación y recordaba a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Esa noche…

La gente se reunía en un bar que había sido rentado para el evento privado, la gente entraba al lugar, había un cartel enorme con las letras 'Industrias Nocheosfera les da la bienvenida', las personas hablaban sobre la nueva presidenta de la compañía y su regreso a Ooo. Bonnie y Guy se adentraban al bar sorprendidos de lo grande que era.

"Qué bonito lugar, Marceline sí que se lució "Guy decía mirando a su alrededor sin soltar la mano de su esposa "Oye, Bonnie, necesito ir al baño ¿Podrías adelantarte a la barra y pedir unas bebidas? Después de eso iremos a buscar a Marcy"

"Por supuesto"

Guy soltaba a su esposa y se dirigía a buscar el baño, Bonnie caminó hacia la barra, encontró un lugar y se sentó ahí para esperar, el cantinero se acercó a donde estaba la hermosa joven de cabello rosa.

"¿Qué desea tomar, señorita?" Preguntaba el hombre en afán de cumplir con su trabajo.

"Deme 2 Martini, por favor" Al decir esto el joven se alejó con una sonrisa, Bonnie seguía sentada, sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien se acercó a ella.

"¿Por qué tan sola?" Preguntaba la voz de una mujer. Bonnie la veía y no lo creía, una mujer de cabello negro y largo, ojos rojos y unos alargados colmillos, bebiendo una cerveza era quien la llamaba "No recuerdo que fueras así de solitaria, 'Princesa'"

"¿Marceline?" Bonnie estaba sorprendida por este encuentro.

"La misma ¿Te sorprende verme? Esta fiesta es mía ¿Recuerdas? Yo te invite" La mirada de Marceline parecía fría como siempre, pero había cierta alegría en ella, a pesar del dolor que Bonnie le había causado hace años, el amor que sentía por ella surgía de vez en cuando, sobretodo esas noches oscuras cuando Marceline recordaba cuanto la amaba y como nunca podrían estar juntas "¿Puedo sentarme un momento?" Señalaba la joven de cabello negro la silla que Bonnie apartaba para su marido.

"Claro, se lo apartaba a Guy, pero puedes sentarte" Bonnie sonreía, pero la mirada de Marceline ahora era de molestia, no tenía nada contra Guy, él no sabía lo que pasaba, pero aun así, una parte de ella estaba molesta con su amigo. Marceline se sentó pero sin dejar de beber su cerveza y sin mirar a la chica que estaba junta a ella.

"¿Qué has hecho en todos estos años, Marcy? Cuéntame"

"Pues estudie en el extranjero la universidad con ayuda de mi papá, aparte supongo que Finn te contó lo de mi carrera musical" Marceline sonreía, mientras que las Reinas del Grito desaparecieron después de que ella salió, la joven seguía con el éxito de su bajo "De hecho él fue a mi concierto cuando vine hace un par de años" Marceline tapó su boca con su mano, lo había arruinado, ella no quería que nadie supiera que había regresado en todo ese tiempo "Y luego cuando mi papá decidió retirarse comencé a tomar las riendas de Industrias Nocheosfera" Cambiaba de tema para enmendar su error.

"Finn me contó algunas de esas cosas, me alegro mucho por ti"

"¿Y qué has hecho tú?"

"Pues continúe mis estudios aquí, y hace un año me case con Guy"

"Me alegro por ti, Bonnie" Marceline quería llorar, pero debía ser fuerte ella ahora solo podía ser amiga de Bonnie, y solo eso.

"Marceline ¿Por qué te fuiste?" Bonnibel tomaba a Marceline del brazo con una mirada de preocupación y curiosidad, de verdad quería saber los motivos de su amiga para haberse ido tan abruptamente.

"Eso no es importante, solo digamos que vi algo que no debí ver" Bonnie no se conformaba con esa respuesta, tomó el rostro de Marceline en su mano e hizo que la mirara directamente, quería saber la razón completa, sus ojos se encontraron y por un momento Bonnie creyó ver a través de Marceline, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran.

"¿Marceline?" Una voz hacía que ambas voltearan, se trataba de Guy, muy feliz de ver a su amiga "Cuanto tiempo sin verte" Guy la abrazaba, Marceline le regresaba el abrazo y comenzaba a llorar, ella estaba molesta con este grandioso chico que no sabía que indirectamente la había lastimado, o por lo menos ella pensaba que estaba molesta con él hasta hace unos años "No has cambiado en nada, Marcy. Me entere que te ha ido de maravilla, me alegro mucho por ti ¿Qué tal en el amor? De eso no supe" Guy sonreía abrazando a su amiga del hombro

"Sigo soltera, Guy. La verdad no he encontrado a nadie que me guste mucho"

"Pero hay tantos chicos y chicas por el mundo con quienes podrías salir" Este comentario sorprendía a Bonnibel ¿A qué se refería Guy con chicos y chicas?

"No, los chicos que conocí eran muy tontos y las chicas muy superficiales" Reía Marceline dando un trago a su bebida.

"¿A qué se refieren con chicos y chicas?" Bonnie se animaba a preguntar confundiendo a los 2 jóvenes.

"¿No lo sabes? Marceline es bisexual, le gustan los chicos y las chicas" Guy sonreía, no podía creer lo buenas amigas que eran ambas en la prepa y que ella no lo supiera.

"Odio dejarlos, pero debo ir a atender a unos clientes que vinieron, no quiero llevarme mal con nadie que nos pueda hundir. Pero espero verlos pronto de nuevo"

Marceline se despedía de ambos y corría en dirección de la multitud perdiéndose en la misma.

"Marceline aunque físicamente no ha cambiado, en su actitud sí, aparte se ve muy triste ¿No crees, Bonnie?" Guy tomaba su Martini y se sentaba junto a su esposa.

"Creo que sí, no me quiere decir porque se fue"

"Deberías respetar esa decisión, Marceline nunca cuenta esas cosas. Prefiere sufrir sola, es triste, pero así es ella"

Bonnibel se deprimía, a pesar de creer que conocía a Marceline, no era así, pero era su oportunidad ahora que la joven Abadeer había regresado.

En otro lado del salón 2 jóvenes sentados en una mesa con Marceline charlaban.

"¿Y cómo reaccionó Bonnie?" Preguntaba el joven de la playera azul.

"Trató de preguntarme porque me fui, pero era obvio que no le diría que todo es su culpa"

"Guau, deberías perdonarla. Eso fue hace 6 años, ella está casada, deberías continuar tu vida" Decía el joven más grande.

"Lo sé, Jake. Tratare de recuperar mi amistad con ellos 2, aunque al inicio dolerá es lo más maduro que puedo hacer" Marceline y sus amigos brindaban.

Era hora de iniciar estos amargos momentos.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Quise variar un poco de mis fics Korrasami usuales, este universo alterno de Hora de Aventura se me hará interesante y a Uds. también

-Este fic es la continuación de mi fic "Chocolate Amargo" Ojala les guste lo que he escrito aquí, y esto solo es un intro, lo que viene será triste :(

-Gracias por leerme


End file.
